Noaptea Sfântului Bartolomeu
Încă de timpuriu, pe vremea şederii sale în Franta şi apoi prin discipolii săi, atunci când a fost exilat la Geneva în 1541, Jean Calvin atrage spre învăţăturile sale, strânse în monumentala operă - 'Instituţia creştină' (1536) -, mulţi aderenţi din rândurile intelectualităţii şi nobilimii franceze, cărora le-a dat un semn distinctiv de ceilalti, numindu-i hughenoţi sau purtători de cocardă. O perioadă, când ideile sale nu erau considerate prea primejdioase, a găsit refugiu la curtea lui Francisc I (admirator al artelor frumoase, calm, diplomat, echilibrat). Acest mare rege era implicat în războaiele italice şi datorită lui s-a stabilit frontiera de est a Franţei cu mici retuşuri până azi . În ţelurile sale politice a avut sprijinul multor nobili reformaţi. Nu acelasi lucru se va întâmpla si cu urmaşii săi, mai ales prin sosirea Catherinei de Medici, cruda italiancă florentină, care va trece peste cadavre, ucigându-şi chiar apropiaţii pentru a-şi atinge scopul final: reinstaurarea catolicismului. Sângele aprig florentin şi tendinţa spre absolutism n-au părăsit-o nici în ultima clipă. Italia, în ansamblu, a fost una dintre putinele ţări ale Apusului, nelovite de veninul Reformei şi unde catolicismul era încă nealterat. Când a sosit în Franta, a găsit o situaţie religioasă confuză, care ameninţa să dezbine unitatea monarhiei franceze. De aici şi până la a-şi impune respectul supuşilor n-a fost decât un singur pas: 'Divide et impera'. Între 1561-1588, regatul va fi condus din umbră de marea regină Catherine, iar cei doi fii ai săi - Carol al IX-lea (1562-1574) şi Henric al III-lea (1574-1589) - care nu au fost decât instrumente ale puterii. Primul, a cărui superstiţie era împinsă până în pragul nebuniei, alimentată abil de mama sa, suferea de apoplexie, era o fire autistă şi lunatecă, greu de înţeles de către contemporanii săi. Râsul său demonic şi crizele de nebunie speculate de Catherine, îl făceau să scadă în ochii supuşilor. Cel de-al doilea, cunoscut şi ca ducele d`Anjou, era o fire afemeiată, prea puţin preocupat de politică. O vreme a fost şi rege al Poloniei, dar dragostea l-a lovit brusc, părăsindu-şi tronul pentru a cădea la picioarele femeii iubite, Jeanne de Cléves. Nu mică i-a fost decepţia când a revenit în Franta şi nu a mai găsit-o în viaţă, odată cu moartea fratelui său Carol fiind forţat de împrejurări să ocupe tronul rămas vacant. În spatele familiei regale franceze o serie de comploturi manipulate abil atât de hughenoţi şi de catolici, ultimii fiind sprijiniţi de „serviciile secrete ale Catherinei de Medici”, vizau direct monarhia aflată într-un oarecare declin al structurilor sale feudale. Nobilimea franceză nu era unită. 'Marea Cronică' ne relevă câteva aspecte dramatice: membrii unei familii oarecare de mari seniori se urau între ei de moarte pentru că îmbrăţişau fiecare în parte alte idei religioase. Este epoca în care „les grands seigneurs” încă se considerau egalii regelui pe domeniile şi fiefurile lor, dobândite de la străbuni. Acestei situatii, regina-mamă, Catherine de Medici, avea să-i pună capăt într-un mod straniu: un măcel pregătit minuţios şi în mare taină, care a culminat cu Noaptea Sfântului Bartolomeu. Pacea sau mai bine spus armistiţiul de compromis dintre hughenoţi şi catolici, încheiat în localitatea Cháteau Cambesis în 1561, părea să aducă o linişte aparentă în ţară. Într-o monarhie de tip universal, în care, după plastica expresie a înaintaşului său, Carol Quintul, „soarele nu apune niciodată” (referindu-se la teritoriile de peste mări deţinute de habsburgi, în calitate de regi ai Spaniei), Filip al II-lea, un catolic înflăcărat, urmărea să combată definitiv erezia protestantă în Ţările de Jos, care, începând cu 1581, vor deveni prima republică de tip modern în Europa. În acest scop l-a trimis în zonă pe emisarul său, ducele de Alba, un om fără milă, mult preţuit într-ascuns de Catherine. Era timpul să pună în practică planurile sale diabolice. Deşi divizat din punct de vedere religios, regatul Franţei se prezenta ca o mare putere europeană, mai ales după ce-şi revenise din şocul Războiului celor 100 de ani, astfel că, teoretic, teritoriul francez nu era ameninţat de primejdiile unor invazii din exterior. Totuşi, regina Catherine de Medici a avut grijă să avertizeze nobilimea reformată şi cea catolică de „iminenţa” pericolului reprezentat de Spania şi Imperiul Habsburgic, drept pentru care, începând de pe la 1570 a pregătit o cursă hughenoţilor ce avea ca ţel final „Marea Împăcare”, visată de toţi francezii, inclusiv de naivul rege Carol al IX-lea, a cărui boală se agrava încet, dar sigur. 'Marea Cronică' precizează că ilustrul chirurg al epocii şi medic al curţii, el însuşi hughenot, dar mai pe ascuns, Ambroise Pare, descoperitorul cauterizării venoase, şi-a dat seama de otrăvirea progresivă a regelui cu arsenicul imprimat pe filele cărţilor sale, din ordinul expres al reginei-mamă. 'Marea împăcare' avea să se realizeze cu prilejul unui eveniment festiv, fastuos în epoca prin amploarea sa, căsătoria prinţului de Bearn, nimeni altul decât viitorul Henric al IV-lea, cel mai popular rege al Franţei, cu Marguerite de Navarre, sau Margot, sora regelui Carol al IX-lea. Aşadar, în noaptea dintre 23 şi 24 august 1572, protestanţii au ucis toţi catolicii adunaţi la ospăţ extinzând măcelul asupra întregului Paris. Totuşi, regina Catherine de Medici a avut grijă să avertizeze nobilimea reformată şi cea catolică de „iminenţa” pericolului reprezentat de Spania şi Imperiul Habsburgic, drept pentru care, începând de pe la 1570 a pregătit o cursă hughenoţilor ce avea ca ţel final „Marea Împăcare”, visată de toţi francezii, inclusiv de naivul rege Carol al IX-lea, a cărui boală se agrava încet, dar sigur. 'Marea Cronică' precizează că ilustrul chirurg al epocii şi medic al curţii, el însuşi hughenot, dar mai pe ascuns, Ambroise Pare, descoperitorul cauterizării venoase, şi-a dat seama de otrăvirea progresivă a regelui cu arsenicul imprimat pe filele cărţilor sale, din ordinul expres al reginei-mamă. 'Marea împăcare' avea să se realizeze cu prilejul unui eveniment festiv, fastuos în epoca prin amploarea sa, căsătoria prinţului de Bearn, nimeni altul decât viitorul Henric al IV-lea, cel mai popular rege al Franţei, cu Marguerite de Navarre, sau Margot, sora regelui Carol al IX-lea. Aşadar, în noaptea dintre 23 şi 24 august 1572, protestanţii au ucis toţi catolicii adunaţi la ospăţ extinzând măcelul asupra întregului Paris. Umberto Eco in volumul sau intitulat "Noaptea Sfantului Bartolomeu" prezinta intrigile tesute de de Catherine de Medici, discutiile tainice cu protestantii si catolicii deopotriva. Ea dorea intarirea randurilor catolice in Franta (fiind originara din Florenta, Italia), pentru ac i se parea ca protestantii castiga prea mult teren. I-a asmutit pe unii impotriva altora in asa maniera, incat ura intre ei sporea. Masacrul a inceput printr-un atac al protestantilor asupra catolicilor. Enciclopedia catolica (New Advent) are urmatoarea opinie: ,,This massacre of which Protestants were the victims occurred in Paris on 24 August, 1572 (the feast of St.Bartholomew), and in the provinces of France during the ensuing weeks, and it has been the subject of knotty historical disputes.".Iti las cum a fost ucis Amiralul Gaspard De Coligny in aceea noapte,doar ca un exemplu: ,,Scarcely had the Duke of Guise heard the bell of Saint-Germain l'auxerrois than he started with a few men toward the Coligny mansion. Besme, one of the duke's intimates, went up to the admiral's room. "Are you Coligny?" he asked. "I am," the admiral replied. "Young man, you should respect my years. However, do as you please; you will not be shortening my life to any great extent. Besme plunged a dagger into the admiral's breast and flung his body out the window. The Bastard of Angouleme and the Duke of Guise, who were without, kicked the corpse and an Italian, a servant of the Duke of Nevers, cut off its head." Nu mai continui,sunt efectiv stupefiat de cele citite.Este prima data cand vad asa ceva.Asta este.Exista un vers in Flower of Scotland: ,,Those days are passed now and in the past they must remain". Probabil că se face confuzie între masacrul de la Paris, când catolicii i-au măcelărit pe calvinişti şi masacrul de la Nîmes, când calviniştii îi măcelăriseră pe catolici. Sursa: CrestinOrtodox.ro --------------- Una dintre cele mai cumplite crime comise in numele religiei a avut loc in noaptea de 23 spre 24 august 1572, in Franta. La instigarea mamei sale, Caterina de Medici, regele Carol al IX-lea a hotarât sa lase mâna libera catolicilor fanatici in asasinarea liderilor protestanti din Paris. Gestul sau va declansa insa un veritabil carnaj, concretizat prin uciderea a zeci de mii de „hughenoti” - cum erau numiti adeptii curentelor protestante - de-a lungul si de-a latul tarii. Cu doua zile inainte, intriganta Caterina poruncise uciderea amiralului Gaspard de Coligny, lider hughenot ce avea, credea ea, o influenta nefasta asupra suveranului, indemnându-l sa intre in razboi cu Spania. Dar Coligny fusese doar ranit si Carol, care nu stia despre urzelile mamei sale, promisese sa-i pedepseasca pe atentatori. Nu i-a fost insa greu viclenei regine sa-l convinga ca hughenotii erau pe cale sa se revolte si sa-l detroneze si inspaimântat, tânarul suveran a autorizat uciderea principalelor lor capetenii. Cei mai multi protestanti se aflau chiar in Paris, participând la celebrarea nuntii liderului lor, Henric de Navarra, cu sora regelui, Margareta. Uciderea amiralului Coligny, aruncat de la fereastra camerei unde zacea ranit, a dat semnalul inceperii macelului. Instigate de agitatorii care puneau in seama hughenotilor situatia economico-sociala dezastruoasa in care se zbatea regatul, masele populare, majoritar catolice, i-au atacat pretutindeni pe hughenoti. Se estimeaza ca 3000 de protestanti au fost ucisi in aceasta noapte si in ziua care a urmat la Paris, si 70.000 in intreaga tara, carnajiul marcând reizbucnirea razboaielor religioase in Franta. Sursa: RevistaMagazin.ro Categorie:Istoria religiei Categorie:Istoria Franţei